<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伪装灰姑娘 by zfare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895266">伪装灰姑娘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zfare/pseuds/zfare'>zfare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>singer - Fandom, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV), 我们的歌 | Our Song (TV), 歌手 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zfare/pseuds/zfare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个伪装的灰姑娘遇到青蛙王子的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>all深, 勤深深 - Relationship, 嘎深, 龙深</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原创攻，感兴趣的读者可以随意代入任何你喜欢的人，所以标的是all深，但其实攻只有一个啦（应该吧）~<br/>朝代背景服装什么的都是随便写写的，别当真。<br/>更新到第九章。<br/>想继续看下去的话，请点击kudos或者留言，让我知道有人在看。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">五月的森林今天分外喧嚣，远处有十几头猎犬吠叫着奔跑的响动，偶尔还听到几声鹰击长空的鸟鸣。一大早偷偷出城，顺着河流走到气喘不已，好不容易来到约定地点的周深摸着瘦得变尖的下巴，有点担忧地四处张望了一下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看来是有贵族在此狩猎？那真是不巧了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在此处已经等了一刻钟，还没有眼熟的身影出现，此地不宜久留，他思忖这次可能要无功而返了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正想着如何留下记号，猛然一阵风声响起，周深迅速向河边扑去就地一滚，躲开了一支破空而来的白色箭矢。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">惊魂未定的他坐起来，看着那箭足足入地三分，尾羽还在微微颤动，暗呼射箭人好猛的力道。幸好他身形灵活，不然今天就算不挂在这里，身上也要穿个窟窿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他抬起稍显苍白的脸，睁大了眼睛，看着树林中一匹高头大马向河边小跑而来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">马上坐着一位气宇轩昂的高大青年，他一手揭开头盔，露出华丽卷曲的黑发，衬托得皮肤越发雪白，让人联想到白雪公主（不是），微微敞开了领子的高级上衣，绣着金线的马裤和马靴包着微微隆起的腿部肌肉，一副浑然天成的上位者气派向周围散发着威严的压迫感。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深吞了一口口水，在地上往后退了退，垂下了视线，专心看着自己的灰布衣服补丁，针脚有点粗糙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你是什么人？为什么会在这里？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">高大的青年放下头盔下马向他走来，无机质的声音莫名也有一种华丽的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我，我刚好路过的，大人您别介意。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对方停顿了一下，周深不敢抬头看，这句话破绽太多了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我，我迷路了。</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">不好意思打扰了你们打猎。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深闭眼，希望这句补救能有点用。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对方没说话，过了会儿，一只带着手套的手向他伸过来：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你没事吧？我听到声音，以为你是我要追的猎物，抱歉。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深松了口气，看来对方相信他了，他胆怯地抬头看了手的主人一眼，却被青年那放大的美貌一下子冲击了小小心灵，都忘了观察对方皱着眉头是担心他还是怀疑他了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不敢摸对方的手，自己尝试着爬起来，正要跪直，突然一阵风声再次破空响起。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想也不想直接用力把那只手扯向自己，用了可能是这辈子最大的力气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对方吃惊之余，发挥了过人的反应力和肌肉爆发力，在倒在他身上前，另一只手单手撑地翻了一个前滚翻，越过了他单膝跪在了河边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">一支黒箭插在了青年原本站着的地方。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年愕然，同时一把扯起了周深的领口，撕拉一声，那脆弱的布衣裂开了一条缝，露出里面雪白的肌理。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你到底是什么人？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年质问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年的马突然长鸣一声，前腿跪地倒下，原来是一排黑箭射过来，其中一支射中了它的膝盖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">快跑！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深低呼，跳起来拽着青年就向树林里跑去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">河边没有树的遮挡，他们呆在那里就是两个活靶子，青年也只好跟着冲进了树丛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你为什么不跳河？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年低喊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我不会水！</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">这事跟我没有关系，您千万别误会！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深边跳过石头灌木等障碍物边向前狂奔，还不忘记解释，</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">您快想想您有什么仇家，知道今天你们在这里狩猎！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年严肃的脸上闪过一丝不耐烦：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">闭嘴。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他试图甩脱周深的手，向另一个方向跑，周深急了，拉紧了他的手低声叫到：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别过去，那边有埋伏！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">果然，从那个方向射来了一排箭矢，只是射程不够没射到他们身上。如果青年刚才跑过去了，现在可能要变成刺猬。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年投向他的目光更怀疑了，周深冒了一头冷汗（也有热汗，累的），没时间说明，周深边跑边绕到他身后说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你在我前面跑，我帮你挡箭，这样你总信我了吧？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年回手一把把他拽回来，周深一头撞入他怀里，差点跌倒，一股御用的檀木香气钻入他的鼻中。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">别站我后面。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年骤然低沉的声音让人不寒而栗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深感到了冰冷杀气，立马从昂贵的香味里清醒过来，举起双手以示清白道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我没有武器！我只是耳朵灵敏，相信我，这边！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不敢再绕到青年身后，带头向前跑去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年看了看他只到自己肩膀的身高和瘦弱的背影，又转头看了四周一眼，跟上了他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深对这一带似乎很熟悉，选了一些遮挡很多藤萝茂密的地方钻进去跑了一段路，又穿过几个山洞，绕到山的另一边之后，箭矢声渐渐远去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深累得不行，越跑越慢，青年也慢了下来，谨慎地观察四周。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你的随从</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">是不是</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">在刚才有埋伏的那个方向</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">等着你？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深一边大喘气一边问道，青年没有回答，但也没有否定。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深扶着树木走了一会，终于喘定气了：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我记得那是朝亭坡的方向。那些刺客就是想你肯定要跟随从汇合，所以埋伏在那个方向吧。你是还要跟随从汇合，还是直接自己回城？不过没有马的话，自己回城恐怕会浪费很多时间，我想你的时间应该很宝贵，我建议你还是跟他们汇合后</span>
  <span class="s2">——”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话音未完，两人听到一声响炮声，远处升起了紫色的狼烟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">正是朝亭坡的方向。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年嘴边浮起了一个微不可见的笑，转头面对周深的时候却隐去了笑容。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看着周深充满不解和担忧的脸，他说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你真的话很多。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深黑线，这是重点吗？刚才那是某种重要的信号弹吧？这人脑子没问题吧？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你为什么对这里这么熟悉？你不是迷路的吗？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年继续悠悠地问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深瀑布汗，他记忆力怎么这么好！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我也只是来过几次而已。对不起，不过我真的和那些刺客没有关系！</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你知道我是谁。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">这是肯定句。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深的心脏跳空了一拍。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你形容他们是刺客。你没有怀疑过他们可能只是山贼劫匪。所以你清楚我的身份，也知道现在的朝廷大局形势险峻，会有不少人想行刺我。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年缓缓道。</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s3">我</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深百口莫辩了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天啊，疏忽了这条了！不过苍天啊大地啊他真的和那些人无关啊！他演技还没这么炉火纯青啊！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他调整了一下呼吸，开始开动脑筋回答：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那个，首先我要说一下，我起初其实不知道你确切的身份，只是你身上的一些</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">一些配饰和特征让我猜到您的地位，</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">说到一半他才想起来自己一直忘记用敬语了，而且按照礼数他应该跪下再回话，不过现在补救就太假了，干脆放开了继续说：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">所以我不自觉地用了刺客来形容那些</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">歹徒。不过刚才您说的话里面，透露了更多的情报，因此我现在大概能猜到您的身份了。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">哦？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年挑高了眉毛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">如果我没有猜错，您是黑河王子。只是坊间传闻王子少时多病身子羸弱，没想到真人这么英勇矫健。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年笑了，问：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你倒是会说话，为什么会这么猜？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深提着的心慢慢回到原地，摸着胸口继续说：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">当今圣上膝下无子，圣上的一位皇侄被过继给圣上，封了黑河王子，现在是炙手可热的皇位第一顺位继承人。圣上</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">圣上最近龙体抱恙，那逆贼歹人的目标自然就会锁定在王子身上，好趁机祸乱朝纲啊。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你一介布衣，消息倒是灵通。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年似笑非笑地说道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深的心脏又提到了喉咙口：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">我</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我在医馆有朋友，知道最近皇城急召各省名医之事。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你是学医的？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">只是略通医术。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">那你帮我包扎一下这个小伤口吧。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年撩起了袖子，露出碗口一处箭伤，可能是路上被流矢所伤。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深紧张得耳朵涨红，暗忖这王子怎么这么容易相信人？而且好像心情还不错？他不是刚被人追杀，正处于水深火热之中吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不过青年那上位者的威压并没有因为陷于困境而减弱，周深不敢多想，捧起青年的手腕仔细查看，青年的手腕比他的粗大很多，是多年习武之人的手。伤口颜色看着是有一点中毒的迹象，刺客果然不是吃素的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深问过青年，有没有各种中毒症状，青年均摇头说没有。现在没有专用的工具和药剂，没法检验是什么毒，周深想，总之先把血吸出来看看颜色再判断。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深俯下头就要吻上伤口，青年另一只手扯着他的头发把他的头拉开：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你要干什么？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深龇牙咧嘴地回答：</span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">如果箭上有毒，我要帮你吸出来。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年默默放开了手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深吸了血之后，吐到一边看看颜色，又继续吸了几口，直到他判断血液颜色完全正常才停下，说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">看殿下也没有其他中毒症状，就算有毒应该也中毒不深，没有大碍。殿下请放心。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">边说他还边抬起手，用手背软软地贴在青年额头上测量体温，跟他的人一样小小的手透过来一丝沁凉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年看着他带着血色的鲜艳红唇，配上雪白精致的小脸，专注的眼眸，不知为何感觉这单薄的男孩别有一番风情。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深满意地收回手后，胡乱抹了一下嘴，解下背上的小背包拿出酒给他消毒伤口。为了展示自己没有害人之心，他还先把酒撒在自己小腿的伤口上</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">没错，他小腿也布满了小伤口，不过那是由于衣服单薄防护不够，被灌木丛挂出来的伤口。他是个特别敏感怕疼的人，这次也是豁出去了，酒一撒上伤口，立刻疼得五官皱成一团，眼泪花花流。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年看看他伤痕累累的小细腿，又看看他的表情，别开了脸仿佛不忍再看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">你要证明这酒没问题，为什么不喝两口？不痛还可以顺便漱口。</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">青年闷声道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深莫名觉得青年怎么像在忍笑？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s1">啊，我从来不喝酒，就没想起来这酒是能喝的</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
  <span class="s1">周深懊恼道。不过就当做是顺便消毒一下他自己的伤口，没差啦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不过青年倒是提醒了他，他连忙拿出水袋，好好漱了一下口。不然他这个吸毒的（不是）反而中毒了就郁闷了。</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>要看下文，请戳“Next Chapter”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你包扎得还挺好，而且好像不痛了。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年端详了一下自己被包扎好的手腕。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">殿下谬赞了，这敷药里加了一味镇痛的草药。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你师从何人？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年上下打量了他一眼，这好像是他第一次认真观察周深全身。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">呃，一介山野游医，不足挂齿。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">周深避开他的视线。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你有事想隐瞒的时候就不敢看我。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年低头找他的视线，语气像玩老鹰抓小鸡的游戏一样。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深瞪大眼猛吸一口气：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">我</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">我真的就是随便学学，后来嫌麻烦还半途而废了。我师父自己就卧病在床，真不是什么名医。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">这么紧张干什么？看来是真的别有内情。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年笃定地道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深冷汗直冒，冤枉啊！他是有内情，但跟这个突然跑出来的王子没有关系啊！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我就是升斗小民一个，实在不敢有什么企图，殿下明鉴啊！</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">可你从头到尾一点也不怕我，明明还是个小孩，我看你挺敢的。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年居高临下睥睨他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">我成年了</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
  <span class="s2">周深小声</span>
  <span class="s1">bb</span>
  <span class="s2">。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">嗯？</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <span class="s3">没事</span>
  <span class="s2">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">反正无论如何，今日之事你身上疑点太多，我必须带你回去审讯彻查过才能放你走。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">我疑点太多？是我知道的太多了吧！周深内心哀号，这是要封嘴还是灭口的节奏？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你是要自己跟我走，还是要我绑你回去？</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深瞪大双眼，用看负心汉的眼神看着他，一脸憋屈。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">不过青年这样对待救命恩人，的确有点忘恩负义啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年脸上泛起一丝难以察觉的红晕，衬托得他高贵冷艳的脸有了一点活人气儿，更好看了：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你不用这样，调查清楚之后我自然会</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深趁他内心有愧别开视线的一瞬间，拔腿朝反方向就跑，用了这辈子可能是最快的爆发力。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">眼看着就要扑进藤萝组成的蔓帘，身后风声响起，他人已经像被老鹰擒住的小鸡，后颈被人拿住后，整个人被绊倒在地，关节都被人用四肢制住，还磕了一头树叶。后颈的衣服也撕裂开成了深</span>
  <span class="s1">v</span>
  <span class="s2">字领，裸露出一片雪白的后背。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">我</span>
  <span class="s1">k</span>
  <span class="s2">，这人真的是王子吗？不是捕快吧？身手也太专业了！周深趴在地上忍着痛内心骂道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">你胆子果然很大。</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
  <span class="s2">青年的声音变得阴沉。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他用一只手钳住周深两只手的手腕，另一只手按住周深细弱的后颈，那手警告般地揉了揉他的颈骨，周深全身上下起了鸡皮疙瘩。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">啊</span>
  <span class="s1">……”</span>
  <span class="s2">他非常怕痒，忍不住仰头脱口一声惊呼，那声线听起来竟然有一丝媚意。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年不动声色地挑起了优美的眉毛。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他的手却没有停下，顺着那片裸背缓缓向下摸，摸到腰间，沿着腰带慢慢摸索了一圈。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深浑身战栗，不停的耸动腰肢妄想逃离他的魔掌。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“好痒……啊……住手……你要干嘛！”少年的嗓音清丽中透着一点纯洁的诱惑。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“搜身。”青年的话音恢复了无机质的华丽。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">少年的肌肤非常柔软嫩滑，不知道是不是日常有用医馆的秘方来护肤，感觉比贵族的情妇们保养的都要好，仿佛有魔力一般吸着人的手不想离去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年的大手来到了小巧地翘起的臀部，感觉一只手就能掌握双臀，他稍微逗留了一下，止住心里莫名的绮念，继续向下滑过颤抖的大腿来到了被他压住的腿弯。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深细弱的小腿不停地挣扎，也顾不上伤口磨蹭的痛。好痒！这是什么酷刑！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">终于，青年的手离开了他的腿，周深正要松一口气，却感觉对方整个人俯身贴上他后背，手绕到了前襟，毫不犹豫就摸了进去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深又惊得深吸了一口气。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“你说你成年了，但你的声音还是少年音，难不成是女扮男装？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年边问边面无表情地在他胸口摸索，嘴就贴着他的耳后，说话时吐出的热气让他羞耻得耳根通红。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“我要是女的你就是在非礼我！”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">而且他明明有喉结啊，很明显的啊！这人故意找茬。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“你难道还想要我对你负责任吗？”青年的语气有一丝漫不经心的傲慢。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“！”难怪人家说贵族都是流氓！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">那不时碰触到乳尖的长了老茧的手让他脸都羞红了，只好咬牙强忍。自己骂自己：就算对方再帅，也不能色令智昏啊，那可能是个衣冠禽兽啊！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年从他胸前掏出一把小巧的匕首，端详了片刻，放进了自己的腰袋中。周深僵直了身体，他拼命回想匕首的细节，一般人看上去应该只是一把普通的匕首吧，应该是的，肯定是的！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“你不是说你没有武器的吗？”青年不由得想，这小孩有一句真话吗？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“这么小的匕首，明显只是护身用的，根本穿不透你的护甲好吗！”周深没好气地回答。声音却仍旧是虚的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年莞尔，看来通过两人的亲密接触，周深感觉到了他宽松外衣下其实穿着贴身软甲。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">而且从触感上判断这软甲的构造，应该是价值连城之物，刀枪不入。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“算你识货。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年把周深压在身下浑身摸索了一遍，没搜出来什么新的东西，倒是把他惹得浑身泛红。看着少年脸红耳赤咬牙忍耐的可怜样子，想了想，最后忍不住沿着细颈向上，揉了一把他那软软的短发，松开了手。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深撑起上身，转头看到青年脸上居然泛着似有若无的餍足的笑容，不由得翻了个白眼。这人把他当什么了？小猫小狗？还是说……</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他拒绝考虑别的可能性。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年从袋子里掏出一个猎犬用的项圈，套在了周深的脖子上，并且一把将他从地上拉起来，牵着项圈的皮绳，满意地看着他沾着几块落叶，头发拉碴，顶着项圈，敢怒不敢言的狼狈样子。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“你是打算这样牵着我回城吗？”周深瞪着青年。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">虽然他知道自己刚才试图逃跑，理亏在先，但是难道就没有更体面一点的方法？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“不。”青年回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深松了口气。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“我们骑马回去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“？？”他打算从哪里弄匹没受伤的马出来？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年牵着他走到一片空地，把手指放在嘴边，吹了一声悠长明亮的口哨。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">没多久，一只雄鹰从天上俯冲而下，在低空一个漂亮的翻转，停在了青年有力的手臂上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深在猎鹰向他们扑下来的时候就尖叫一声抱头蹲下了，奈何皮绳长度有限，他被带得往前一跌，变成了仰着头四肢着地的奇怪姿势。更像猫猫狗狗了（划掉）。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年回头看他一眼，又默默地别过了头，只是身体有点颤抖。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他在忍笑！周深腹诽道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">在青年往鹰脚上的纸筒里面塞纸条的时候，那只猛禽还不时地向周深扑翅鸣叫示威。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">周深想骂人，但是又不敢站起来正面刚。他安慰自己，不要和畜生计较。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年扬手把鹰放飞回去，周深马上站起来拍拍土，装作什么事都没有发生。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“所以你的随从其实没出事，而且还在附近？”他随口问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年看着他的眼神感觉像在看有趣的小动物，这令他很不爽，莫名地就会脸红。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“他们马上就会跟着猎鹰过来。”青年如泠泠清泉般的声音比之前多了一些温度，“不过我们的马匹不够。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">什么意思？周深怀疑地瞪着他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">难道要他跟在马后面跑吗？顶着狗项圈吗？——对于皇族和疑犯的巨大身份差别来说，这可能性很大啊！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“跑回城的话我体力不行的。”他弱弱地说。来这里已经花了他半条命的力气了，跑回去肯定熬不到半路就挂了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">他咬着下唇，委屈地红了眼睛，巴掌大的小脸上就剩一双大眼了，越看越可怜兮兮的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“你在想什么？我是说，你要跟我坐同一匹马。”青年似笑非笑地道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“！”周深做了个震惊的表情包。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">世上有这样的好事？这王子这么好人的吗？周深不敢置信，周深内心狂喜。不用自己走回城，他这嫌疑犯当得好像还赚了一把？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">看到青年观察他的暧昧神情，周深马上收起自己写在脸上的心声。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">要高冷一点！他昂起头。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">当然，周深不知道，其实这句话也写在了他脸上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">青年忍不住勾起了嘴角。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">上了马之后，这少年可能会后悔高兴得太早。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深真的非常后悔。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">上了马之后他坐在青年身前，双手被绑住，脚上又没有脚蹬，全程只能靠绷紧大腿夹住马背才能不在颠簸中滑下去，简直比走路还要累，而且大腿内侧磨得生疼。以他那单薄的裤子，他觉得他大腿那娇嫩的皮肤一定是磨破了，到后面都疼的没感觉了，真是欲哭无泪。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你可以靠在我身上。”青年戴上了头盔，双手围着他牵着缰绳，在他头顶说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周围还有青年的随从全副武装地簇拥着他们，谁敢靠在皇族的身上？开玩笑。周深阴沉着脸没搭理。就是因为不敢碰到青年，周深才一直紧绷着上半身。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不过随着马匹有规律的颠簸，他开始有点头晕，最后意识逐渐模糊，陷入了一片混沌中。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">等他悠悠醒转过来，眯缝着睁眼看时，发现马已经入城，溜达着停在一座宏伟的府邸前。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">黑河王子府，果然没猜错。不过他猜中了开头，却没猜中结尾。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他随即发现自己是歪在身后人的怀里，被人单手抱着醒过来的，一开始他还舒服地在人家胸膛上蹭了蹭口水。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">我的老天啊！他触电般立马挺起上身，却发现睡久了肌肉跟不上头脑，一个失衡就要栽下马去，幸好身后的人有力的扶住了他的腰。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“醒了？”青年磁性的声音响起，直击人心。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的心脏如同小鹿乱跳，还在后怕，一时没反应过来，呆呆地坐在马上。身后的青年已经一个翻身下了马，轻松地托起他的腿弯和背，把他公主抱了下来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“！”周深连忙挣脱他的怀抱，自己站直了起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这人真的是王子吗？也太随意了吧！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不敢看周围纷纷翻身下马，跟着他们进府，动作整齐划一训练有素的随从们。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那肃穆的气场压得他一介平民几乎喘不过气来，跟他们悠闲淡定的主子形成了鲜明的对比。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“对，对不起，我不是故意睡着的。”他边走边小心地说道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年没有拿下头盔，看不到他的表情，但不知为何声音里带着愉悦的感觉：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你体力太差了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深哽住，脸涨红了，却也不敢反驳。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">刚转过第一道石屏风，青年就停下，指示两个随从带他去偏房审讯，自己带着其他人迈向前厅，那里似乎已有人在列队恭候。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深感到前厅那边有道视线盯在他身上，但他并不认识这王府里的人，想来只是有人对他的身份感到好奇，所以多看了他两眼。他也不敢回看，低头跟着随从离开了那道视线。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">随从带他来到偏房后，却也没开始询问，只是坐在那里看守着他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深记挂着自己被搜走的匕首，那是他重要的信物，他必须想方法拿回来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“两位大哥，没什么想问的吗？”周深小心翼翼的问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对方保持沉默。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">难道是要等高级别的人来审讯？周深默默猜想。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">过了良久，有府里的下仆端了茶水进来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两个人还是不动如山。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深用双手捧杯，喝了茶水。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“两位一路辛苦了，不喝口水吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">随从还是沉默，真是军令如山的感觉。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">约莫等了一炷香的时间，一个书童打扮的人进了偏房，出示了一块纹章，上面是龙的图案，四周围着玫瑰花刺，还挺别致的。这应该是一个皇族的家徽，但是周深没认出这个样式的家徽。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他可是熟练地背过皇族各大家的家徽的，包括热门继承人黑河王子的家徽在内。看来这是一个皇室的远房偏支？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然而那两个随从恭敬地行礼，并任由这书童带走了周深。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">书童好像很信任周深不会乱跑，没有牵着他的项圈或者手上的绳索，只是走在他前面，兜兜转转，穿廊过户，把他带向了后院。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？？”周深有点惶恐，擅自进入王府的后院好像不合规矩吧？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请问，阁下要把我带到什么地方？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这里。”书童在一个安静独立的院子的厢房前停下，这怎么看怎么像女子的闺房。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请问……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深还没说完，书童就打开房门，推了周深进去，公事公办地说道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“里面有人会招待你，进去吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">房里还挺大，分内外两进，外间看着像是会客间，摆设精致，但是飘着甜腻的香味，这怎么想也不是适合审讯的房间。周深头上挂满了问号。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">书童临走前又补充了一句：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我家主子说了，在里面，你想干什么就干什么。不会要你负责的。但是如果你擅自逃跑，那后果自负。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？？？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">书童把门关上后转身就走了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请问要待到什么时候？”周深趴在门上问，然而没人回答他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">外间没有人，周深迟疑地转过屏风看向内间，因为门窗都关着，一下子眼睛适应不过来昏暗的室内，过了一会儿他才看清内间里有什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">有华丽的纱帐和地毯，有香炉，有绫罗绸缎，有贵妃榻，还有一张大床。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这就是女子的闺房。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深深吸一口气，转身就要逃，却发现门上了锁，他大喊拍门，没有人回应。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“救救我……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">床上似有女子在低呼，还伴着喘息声。声音很细，几乎听不见。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深皱眉，明知道很可能是陷阱，还是走近了内间，小心问道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“您没事吧？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“求求你……”女子哀哀地求他，“过来，救我……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“您怎么了？”周深的声音不由得变得温柔。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我……头好痛……我要水……给我水……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">床上的女子痛苦地呻吟起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深默默地握拳，拿了外间的茶壶到了一杯水，拿着杯子咪着眼走进了内间。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他谨慎地背着床站好，闭着眼撩起纱帐把水递到了床边：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“您不用起来，这里有水。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">床上传来女子伸手出被子的声音，水被接了过去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谢谢。”女子半坐起来，仰头喝尽。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不客气。”周深正要接回杯子，突然手腕被人抓住往床上一扯，他双手被绑没办法撑在床上，致使半个人倒在了女子身上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他挣扎着正要站起来，却僵硬地发现女子上半身只围了个肚兜，而他头正埋在人家胸前。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他人生还没经历过这种阵仗，一时腿软没反应过来，女子趁势把他掀倒在床上连同双手一起搂住。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他要推开女子，却发现对方肩背赤裸，下身玉腿缠着他，他没有地方可以下手，只能靠蠕动勉强挣扎，对方却抱着他不放。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你长得……还挺可爱。”女子笑道，眼神迷蒙，“如果你肯留下来陪我，我保证没有人会为难你。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请，请您放开我，这于礼不合。”周深满头大汗，他也开始觉得头痛了，而且好热。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你不用担心，这里我说了算。而且，”女子的脸在周深面前放大，是个两颊霞粉纷飞，唇红齿白，娇艳欲滴的大美人，“这府里的主人很喜欢你，希望能用我把你留下，你就安心留下来吧，啊，好不好嘛~”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“您在说什么……”周深不知道她是不是病糊涂了，这府里的主人？是黑河王子吗？可是这美女应该是他的家眷啊！这到底是怎么回事？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">越思考，头越痛，他快要在这甜腻的香气和两人紧紧拥抱的高热里窒息了。他脸上肯定也很红。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“还是说，你嫌我不是处？”女子娇嗔道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请您千万别这么说。”周深皱眉，他想按自己的太阳穴，却挣不开手，不知为何四肢也开始脱力了，“您能在这里发号施令，肯定是我一辈子高攀不上的贵人。还请高抬贵手，放小人一马。小人感激不尽。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我能施什么令，不过同是笼中鸟罢了。”女子笑了，抹了一下他额头的汗，“你是不是觉得四肢乏力？乖，你被下药了，就别挣扎了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深心里震惊，莫非是那甜香？可是这女子还有力气，那难道是……</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">难道是一开始在偏房喝的茶水？那两随从没喝，就他喝了，天。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">女子抱着他跟他说了一会儿话，看他已经停止挣扎，就把他外衣脱下来，一边脱一边喃喃道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我看你是个好人，不会害你的。我家主人是真心欣赏你。也希望你等会能对我温柔点，好不好？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深全身潮红，眼里波光潋滟，一副药效上头的样子，轻声道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这声线真是动人，女子也不由得心跳了一拍，忍不住说道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“多说几句好话来听听？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">上衣脱下来，挂在了手上。周深不满地动了动被绑住的手，说：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“求求你，帮我解开吧，好热啊……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">女子觉得这少年的声音虽然清澈，但吐息之间，怎么比自己的甜腻嗓音还要蛊惑人心。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">她解了下，发现这个绳结不是常见的打结方式，她解不开，就从床头的八宝柜里把剪刀拿出来，把绳子剪断了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">仿佛就在等这一刻，周深双眼突然恢复清明，一把夺过她手上的剪刀，把刀尖逼向她的喉咙，把女子从他身上逼退。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“得罪了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">女子不了解他，不然肯定知道他不会真的伤害任何人。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深用最后的力气下床站起来，把女子逼回床上，</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“躺下，被子盖上。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可女子也不笨，听到他还要自己盖被子，就反应过来了，这个人还是个老好人。她目光一凝，劈手就要把他剪刀夺回来，但是出乎她意料，周深猛地把剪刀顶向了自己的喉咙，并顶到出了血，沿着纤细的脖子流了下来，那手还在颤抖。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">女子吓得不敢再动。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“躺下，被子盖好。”他轻声重复。喉结震动，血流得更多了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">尽管语气很温柔，女子却不寒而栗，乖乖躺下，盖上了被子。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深踉跄着一步步后退，直到出了内间，短暂凝聚的力气让他头痛欲裂，摇摇欲坠。女子怕他脱力跌倒伤到要害，不得已摇铃尖叫，高声呼救。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深撑到了房门被打开，冲进来的人把他手上的剪刀夺走，抱住了他，他才脱力昏了过去。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">进来的人，周深认识。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那是差不多一年前，他有一次去明銮湖画舫传递情报的时候，认错了接头人，把一个喝茶观湖景的闲散游人认作了接头对象，主动搭话聊天后，虽然马上发现搞错了，但因为聊得很投机，从此无意间造就了一对莫逆之交。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对方是个比他高，比他帅，比他有钱还比他年轻的富家公子，他叫他“小光”，对方叫自己“深深”。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">其实他也不是不知道对方为何一开始就对自己有好感，因为周深在江湖上最著名的身份，是那时初露头角就名动帝都的歌伎蝶姬。那天他也是扮了女装应邀去画舫献唱，刚唱完了一首小曲就赢得了满堂彩，凭他那仙女下凡一般的天籁歌声，现场哪有人不喜欢他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只不过他因为误会，上来就让小光发现了自己其实是男子，还好对方震惊之后没有嫌弃也没有失望，还是很有礼貌地和他聊天。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">从诗词歌赋聊到了人生哲理。聊到月明星稀，聊到晓风残月，才依依惜别。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">从此这个公子哥就追着蝶姬的演出，几乎每场都来捧场，然后来后台聊天，还常常带他出场去吃饭听曲。幸好周深不爱运动，不然可能还要带他去打马球打猎，那可是贵族的游戏，他不敢奉陪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最近大帝病重，帝都局势动荡，小公子似乎是被禁足了，好久没有见到。没想到在这个王府里，在这奇妙的情境下，遇到了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看来隐瞒了自己的身份的，不只是周深啊。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他染指的可是王府的宠妾，这本来是要当场打死的重罪，可不能就这么轻易放过。他为了逃跑还差点杀了我！”这是那个书童的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深在昏迷中微微皱眉。胡说，他哪有杀人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“但他是刺杀王子的疑犯，不能就这么被你们扣下，必须带回去严查。”这是一个中年男子的声音。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这里还是王府的地盘，请你们好歹也尊重一下殿下的要求。这人犯的案怎么能被外人审讯，这已经是殿下的私事了。况且，他是不是要刺杀殿下，交给殿下自己审讯不也可以吗？”书童据理力争。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那我们要求殿下审讯之后交给我们带回去，应该也不过分吧？”中年男子不妥协。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“呵呵，那得看他还有没有命被你们带回去了。”书童冷笑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好吵，周深皱眉睁开了眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">发现自己面对着墙，被剥去了上衣吊在刑架上。背上火辣辣地痛，好像是被痛醒的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天啊，他想重新晕过去可不可以？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">书童和那个中年男人的争执声继续从刑房门口传来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">突然，他毛骨悚然地发现自己身后近距离还站着一个人。正要回头查看，对方按住了他的脖子，他鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，背上微微战栗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那手缓缓向下抚摸过他的背，背上的鞭伤被摩擦的一阵激痛。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深忍不住仰头呻吟了一声，蝴蝶骨都要缩到一起了，还是避不开那只手的折磨。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我甚至想用我的女人来留下你，没想到你还是拒绝了。你是对女人不感兴趣吗？难道你其实是……”背后的人在低声呢喃。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小光？”周深颤抖着问。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小光不是一个有点中二有点青春疼痛的小公子吗？虽然心怀天下，但是苦于报国无门，郁郁不得志。他以为那都是闲散富二代的常见贵族病。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你别以为那个人是好心来救你，他今天只是去当我的替身去吸引刺客罢了，我才是真正的黑河王子。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“！”周深震惊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他猜到了开头，没猜到这结尾啊！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小……光……？”他已经不敢确定对方是不是叫这个名字了，但还是继续忍痛说道，“你别掐我的背了，都是血，会弄脏你的手。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">小光，或者说黑河王子，触电般的松开了手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不知道自己为何会着魔般地沉迷在周深的呻吟声中，甚至想听到更多。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你别怪我，你到了他的手上，才是求生不得求死不能。”他缓过神来后冷漠地说，“我不会让他带走你的。只要你有一点点嫌疑，他就会屈打成招，并且毫不留情地除掉你。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他不像是那样的人。”周深低声道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">黑河王子僵硬了一瞬，笑道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“为什么你总那么轻易就相信人？你才跟他认识了多久？半天？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他和周深初见的时候，也不过是一场陌生人之间的聊天，周深就那么相信自己了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“殿下，”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“叫我小光。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小光，不用担心，我不会有事的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子沉默了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“因为我真的不是刺客。我不会屈打成招的。”气息虚弱，但是坚定，毫无动摇的话语。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你……”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么被鞭刑鞭打过后，还吊在刑架上痛得蜷缩着的瘦小的周深，会仿佛比自己这个王子还更强大，更勇敢？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还同时拥有一颗玲珑剔透的心。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不行，我不相信他。”王子低沉地说道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">为什么他喜欢的东西总是要被抢走？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他宁愿折断蝴蝶的翅膀，也要留他在自己身边。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你打算怎么办？”周深警惕地问道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子笑了，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他不是要一个活的你嘛，我让他以为你死了，就行了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深打了个冷战。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那，那我假死以后，还能回家吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不能，他会发现的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我过一段时间再回？我易容再回？我扮女装再回？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不能，他会发现的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他是什么全能之神吗？什么都知道？”周深莫名其妙。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他比全能之神更可怕，是地狱的使者。他枪下冤魂无数。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深皱眉，他在说什么胡话？这小光想象力太丰富了。中二病要不得啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你……你别太过分了，你不想听蝶姬唱曲了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我把你关在王府里，给我一个人唱就行了。”他早就想这么干了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子在他耳后吹了口气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深全身鸡皮疙瘩掉满地了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">惹不起惹不起，病娇王子惹不起啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可惜他不能做金丝雀，笼中鸟。还有人在等他。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">门口那两人还在对峙，周深转头过去，朝着中年人大喊：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我有刺客的情报，请转告你家大人！我不想死在这里！他们要杀我灭口！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子急忙捂住他的嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深一边呜呜呜喊叫一边激烈甩头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">恰巧此时门口传来纷杂的脚步声，一队随从簇拥着那位把周深抓来的青年进了刑房。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深现在不知道这个青年到底是谁了，之前还以为他就是黑河王子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁要杀你灭口？”青年问道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深终于甩脱了王子的手。回头看，发现王子使劲瞪着他。仿佛他说错一句就要杀他灭口。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深咽了口口水，回答道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“刺客的同伙。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你有情报？”青年眯眼看着他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他说的是假话，”王子插嘴，“他是我的阶下囚，他染指了我的女人，怕我杀了他才这样说的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深叹气，这么快就被揭穿了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不是说他打伤了你的伴读逃跑了吗？还有空干别的？”青年不动声色地问王子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子一时语塞。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁知道，这样的鼠辈可能也是见色起意，毕竟那是他这辈子都不可能攀得上的女人。”书童——应该说是王子的伴读在旁边为主子说话。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年莞尔，道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我看他没这样的胆子。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被青年的话戳了脊梁骨，周深莫名觉得背上的伤更痛了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“要不先把他放下来吧，他快要晕过去了。”青年悠然地说，“还没问他话呢。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子沉着脸，过了一会儿才回过头来示意一旁的侍从把周深的镣铐从架子上解下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深摇摇晃晃走到青年面前，扑通一声跪倒，对着青年的脚哭道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请大人为小的做主，小的是冤枉的！小的不想死，请大人救命！”说完拜倒下去。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">血淋淋的背让人不忍直视。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子向前一步，欲言又止。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我要是硬抢你回去，殿下似有不服。”青年说道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子看着地板，脸色不渝。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“而且殿下才是拥有你的生杀大权的主子，我只是个遵令执行的下官，殿下要杀你，我不敢不从。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深哽住。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当然要是殿下不想杀你，我也绝不会越殂代疱，违逆殿下的旨意。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子抬头看向青年，青年坦然回视。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我只想弄清刺客的来龙去脉，一切都是为了王子的宏图大业。你我皆知，成败就在此一役了。”青年的声音透着一丝冷冽。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子握紧了拳头。青年继续说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“现在公爵和侯爵的刺客团如我所料，被我们重创，如无意外，短时间之内很难东山再起。我们已经把他们逼上了绝路，接下来的才是硬仗。我和宰相大人都准备好了，不知道殿下是否也准备好了？”声音如泠泠冷泉，悦耳却充满了威压。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深感觉自己听了不得了的事情，只能匍匐在地蜷缩身体，尽量减少自己的存在感。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子额头冒了汗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“所以，这件事能交给属下来处理吗？相信殿下有更重要的事要专注，例如跟毕太傅学习如何治理朝政，毕竟，这将是您的江山。”青年掷地有声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然后他低头看了周深一眼，继续说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“像他这样的人，只会令殿下分心。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深和王子都不自觉地滚动了一下喉结。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年的气场太强了，沉沉地压在现场所有人身上，没有人有反抗的力气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看王子没有反对，青年向随从们眼神示意了一下，马上有人上前拖起周深要带走。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子还是没忍住，一把拉住周深因为了吊了太久还在颤抖的手臂：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我有几句话要跟他说。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年颔首示意请便，带着下属退到了外面。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看所有人都离开了房间，周深反过来扶着有点气虚的王子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不会让他杀你的。”王子低语道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深点头。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“但你也别以为你就能逃离我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？”周深不解。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子低头在他耳边耳语道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他知道你是我的软肋，有利用价值，应该会留着你的命。我会想办法救你出去，之后你要马上回来找我。他应该还不知道蝶姬是谁，你不想让他知道的话，就别逃跑。不然我会第一时间告诉他。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？？”这是威胁？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他知道的越多，就越容易找到你。他手上有军方的谍报机构，你别小看了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好吧，看来他在彻底放弃蝶姬这个用来搜集情报的马甲之前，是逃不开这两尊大佛的禁锢了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可是如果被这两位爷（无论哪个）一直看管着，那要如何搜集贩卖情报？蝶姬这个歌妓身份还能派上用场吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">啊啊啊，头疼！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子从兜里掏出一个小瓷瓶：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是御用的创伤药膏，你自己上不了，就叫人帮你抹，见效很快的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深接过瓷瓶，忍不住感叹，这又是何必。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“保重。”王子与他执手相看，快要泪眼了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小光，好好学习，天天向上。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？”轮到王子问号脸了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你虽然看着胸无大志，游手好闲，但其实内心还是挺有想法的。只不过太不自信，总是怕自己的志向不能实现。现在眼前就有大好的机会，千万不要放过啊！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子脸上又沉重了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我知道，门阀贵族的势力很强大，藤牵蔓绕，面前还有很多阻碍，具体我也不懂，但你不用气馁，你有更强大的帮手啊！刚才那位大人，还有他提到的宰相大人，感觉都是很厉害的人，他们肯帮你，说明你还是很有希望的。而且新兴贵族会站在你这边的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子叹气。“你的确不懂，那两人才不是单纯的帮我。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我是不懂，但我知道，能够化敌为友的人才是最强的。他们现在为了自己的目的帮你，你可以把他们的目的，转化为和你一致的目的，让他们为你所用啊。你从小受的教育，不就是教你如何驾驭人的？”他并不知道王子从小受什么教育，瞎蒙的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子抬头看着他，感动地道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“为什么你总是能这么积极地面对一切？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他那么喜欢跟周深聊天，就是因为总能从他身上汲取到力量，化解自己的压力和烦恼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深笑了，看来他蒙对了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我师父教我的，做人就要积极向上，坚强面对困难。而且我有你们的爱啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这是他的肺腑之言。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">爱能驱散内心的黑暗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">爱是软肋，也是最强的盾甲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">幸运的是，他身边总有爱他的人。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“对了，小光你还没告诉我，刚才那位凶巴巴的大人是谁。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哦，他是个将军。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么将军？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“蔷薇将军。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？？他就是鼎鼎大名的蔷薇将军！？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你那么激动干嘛。”小光——黑河王子莫名地吃醋了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当然会激动啊！蔷薇将军可是传说中的战神，而且他本人还是极少数非贵族出身的将军，据说是从基层拼上来的，简直是平民之光！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只是……</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那他的家徽为什么会有龙？龙不是皇族才能用的图案吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你怎么知道他的家徽是什么？”王子问道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深看着王子，凉凉地说：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不是你的伴读拿着他的家徽当信物去找他的部下，把我带走顺便栽赃我逃跑的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王子眼神飘向别处，委屈地道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他让我把你带去前厅，一副立马就要带你走的样子，我怕他对你严刑逼供，再也见不到你了嘛……你以为他是怎么当上将军的，那可是杀人如麻才能当上的……”王子皱眉，低声道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他本来是陛下的养子，后来惹了陛下不高兴被撤掉了爵位，一个想不开就去了边关守军，大家都以为他回不来了。——他的身世是只有我们皇室成员才知道的秘密。皇上不让任何人提起的。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">话说这块东方大陆上有两大帝国，梁国和永国。为了争夺水土资源，两国一直以来都有局部的小摩擦发生。十几年前，小摩擦终于积累成了大矛盾，两国爆发了战争。周深他们所在的梁国的少年天子（当今皇上）武德昌隆，亲自带兵攻破了永国著名的固若金汤的边关雷城，向一马平川的永国纵深闪电进军，弄得永国人人惊惶，士气一泄如注，兵败如山倒。最后梁国兵临永国皇城城下，永国岌岌可危。还好永国国师带着临近几个盟国的救兵及时赶来救驾，梁国天子不想陷入持久战，双方于城下签订了和约，保住了永国。梁国把包括雷城在内的一大块边境要地收入囊中，大捞了一笔好处之后才退兵，还把永国的国师带走了。此后永国就一蹶不振到今天。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这十几年来，当初出兵来救永国的其中一个盟国恭国，因为有永国在前面吸引了梁国的火力和仇恨值，反而偏安一隅发展得很好，渐渐壮大。两年前，恭国民众因为不服梁国的蛮横欺霸，在两国的边境上发生了暴乱，因为恭国的压制不太积极，最后发酵成了两国的小规模战争。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">梁国原本不太重视，只派了附近边关的几千守军去平乱，到了当地才发现，恭国边境军队居然有一两万之众，而且装备良好，兵强马壮，似乎是早有准备。反观梁国安逸了太久，军队管理都有点懈怠了，情报机关更是失去了灵敏度，连邻国这么大的动静都没有预先警示。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">消息传回帝都的时候朝廷上下都慌了，因为边境太远，有时间差，就算马上增派大军也来不及救援，大家都以为这次边关不保，要陷入腹地苦战了。正在讨论要给恭国多少好处才能尽快摆平的时候，边关却传来了首战告捷的军报，并且在接下来的数天里捷报频传，令皇上龙颜大悦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">令人瞩目的是，这次带兵的将军竟然没有贵族爵位，更奇怪的是，这位将军每次出战都戴着画有蔷薇花刺的面具，看不到他的真面目，于是民间就称呼他为“蔷薇将军”。因为他作战兵法神乎其技，常常以小胜多，在当地军民间一下子就火了。皇上看了战报后更是当机立断，授命他带领各地派来增援的大军，向恭国反攻。恭国毕竟不是大国，远远比不上当年的永国，而蔷薇将军比起当年的梁国皇帝，神勇更是有过之而无不及，大军一直碾压到恭国的都城，恭国宣布投降才收兵。从此梁国就多了一个附属国。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">之后“蔷薇将军”的传说从边关一直传回了帝都，在人们心目中，他仿佛就是新一代军神一样的存在。令大臣们不解的是，皇上似乎也不怕他功高震主，在他得胜回朝后还让他保留了对军队的控制权。只不过也没有给他加封爵号，让传统贵族们松了一口气。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“啊啊啊~~”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">蔷薇将军府里，传来一阵阵让人心头发痒的婉转呻吟声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那声线比一般女子低沉性感，却又比一般男子清亮柔和，特别抓人耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">附近的下人们纷纷停下手里的工作向声音来源处张望。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“干什么干什么，专心干活！”管事的吆喝完，自己也禁不住往那个方向看了一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深趴在床上，小脸通红，细瘦的双手紧紧扯着床单，一下下仰头发出令人脸红耳赤的呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">别误会，他是在治疗背上的伤。给他上药的人下手没轻没重的，伤口又多，他忍不住。他都想挖坑把自己埋了，这声音实在太丢人了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“很痛吗？对不起，再忍一忍，很快就好。”坐在床边拿着瓷瓶在他背上涂药的是一个穿着打扮和举止都很儒雅温和的青年。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……”周深咬牙忍痛。他能说什么？他现在还是嫌疑犯呢，有柔软的床给他躺就谢天谢地了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年貌似是将军府里养着的清客，名叫余棋，大家都叫他余师爷。他最近闲来无事，就来负责周深的审讯。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你昨晚说的地方，我派人查过了，的确大部分符合你的描述，周围的人也证实你是真的在那里住过。但是，没见到你说的卧病在床的师父。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“？”周深转头看向青年。这府里的人效率也太快了吧？难道这就是传说中的军事谍报网的威力？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不在，我师父可能出去找我了？他也不是一步也下不了床。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“可能吧。我们的人会在那里守着，等你师父回来再通知我的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我是偷偷溜出来的，跟我师父一点关系都没有。我求求你，你们放过他吧。你让我做什么都行。”周深诚恳地抬起上半身看着余棋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋微微挑起眉毛：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真的做什么都行？”手上不知道是不是故意，突然加重了手劲。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深痛得倒吸一口凉气，缓了缓，才勉强道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“真的什么都行。”反正对于将军府里的人来说，他贱命一条，要钱没钱要肉没肉，应该也没什么可图的。为了师父，他豁出去了：“如果你能放过我师父，大恩大德无以为报！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯……”余棋似乎在考虑他的条件，吊了会儿周深的胃口，才慢慢说道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我也很想答应你，不过你要去求将军，他答应了才有用。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深失望地倒回去把头埋在枕头里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋看着他，微笑着帮他把剩下的伤口涂完药，叫一边等候多时的小医官给他包扎。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这小医官不知道是不是还在见习期，那笨拙的手法又整出了周深的呻吟声。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋的笑意似乎更深了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这府里的人都是变态吗！？</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深养伤养了两天，终于可以下床。刚好将军也结束了对活抓到的刺客们的初步审讯，根据谍报确定并非外国潜入的刺客后，将犯人移交给了朝廷，由宰相负责正式的刑讯和对背后势力的清查。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他腾出手处理堆积了几天的府内事务时，接到了周深的求见。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他这几天在干嘛？”将军问身边的余棋。虽然之前觉得他有趣，把这少年带了回府，但这两日太忙，他无暇顾及这个“疑犯”。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“在养伤，没有离开过房间。”余棋恭敬地回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他的伤这么重？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“黑河王子施行鞭刑时，似乎并没有对他手下留情。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军回想了一下那天属下向他报告的王子刑讯周深的过程，的确不似作假。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我们的王子传闻可是对身边人很和蔼可亲的啊。”副官陆卓在另一边调侃，“难道私底下有什么特殊的癖好？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军的亲信多多少少知道王子为了私情，强行扣下刺杀自己的疑犯的事。看来下属之间早就将这桃色新闻讨论过一遍了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军板着脸，不置可否，说道：“他身上带的那把匕首查的怎么样了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋回答：“看上去是用了多年的旧物，没什么装饰，很不起眼。但上面的花纹比较罕见，下属查过，比较像是永国祭祀用的器物上的花纹，但具体是哪一等级，哪个时期的祭祀还没查到。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他是从永国来的？”将军挑起了眉头。听口音不像啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“据他本人说是从恭国与我国的边境小城而来，从未去过永国。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那匕首怎么来的？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是他师父给他的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他师父是谁？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一个缠绵病榻的游医，我们已经去他落脚处查过了。他们应该是住在一起的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军回想周深说过的话，看来关于师父这点，周深没有骗他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他师父人呢？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“一直在外没回，找不到人。这小孩似乎也不知情。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军沉吟了一番，说道：“这就奇怪了，把他传过来吧，看看他有什么话要说。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">马上有侍从去传唤了周深过来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深进了房间，看到久违的俊俏青年那左右两边各列着一排高大威猛的侍卫的架势，身子马上僵硬了，他还没有完全习惯这种场面。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">对于大梁的附属国恭国边境的子民来说，蔷薇将军可是传说中魔鬼般的存在。当然了，恭国归降后，大家表面上都尊称其为战神，但是关于他的各种可怕传闻一直没有停止过，都是能把哭闹的小孩吓得不敢出声的那种。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他现在能理解小光关于青年那非常中二的描述了：来自地狱的使者。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">确实啊，他可是杀人无数的名将啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">可是面具下的将军本人居然这么……这么好看，这出乎大部分人的意料吧。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他甚至怀疑将军戴面具上战场是因为长得太标致，不够有威慑力，所以要弄一个能鼓舞士气的夸张的面具了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“周深，你有什么话要说？”余棋开口问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深蓦然惊醒，发现将军沉着脸在看他，才发现自己进来后光顾着看，忘记了行礼。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在跪下来行礼已经晚了吧？在乡下自由长大的他实在不太适应这些繁文缛节，还好将军是武人，应该也没有那么讲究，能省就省了吧。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深在内心自我开脱一番之后，低头道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我想见我师父。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大厅众人头上浮现问号“？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋问道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不是跟你说了，你师父一直没有回住处吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他身上有顽疾，从来没有离家这么久过，我很担心他。——我知道你们要查我的身家底细，但是他真的身体不好，吃不消刑讯的，求你们，求你们放过他。这一切真的跟他没有关系。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">众人面面相觑，看来这小孩是怀疑他们把他师父抓了却瞒着他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军也看了余棋一眼，余棋头上挂黑线，无奈道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我没有骗你，我们一直守在你的落脚处，还没有见过你师父。不信你可以问你邻居。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深不满地嘟嘴道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我现在被你们关着，你要我怎么问？还不是你们说什么就是什么。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“大胆！”有侍卫大声呵斥，周深缩了一下肩膀，但并没有退后：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“将军，一个人要证明自己做过什么很容易，但要证明自己没有做过什么却很难，我想您一定明白这个道理。我没有参与过任何刺杀的阴谋，那天会出现在那里纯粹是巧合，我还救了您。”周深停顿了一下，“当然我相信您那天是有备而去，完全不需要别人相救。但将军也成功活捉了刺客团伙，我的出现只是一个无足挂齿的小插曲，并没有阻碍你们的计划。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他吸了口气，继续说道：“可能现在没办法证明我自己的清白，但我敢以项上人头保证，我师父跟这一切没有任何关系。师父在我小时候与亲人走散时收留了我，这么多年一直养育我教导我，形同我再生父母，只要您能放过他，让我做什么都可以！”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深本来是想多打一些亲情牌的，但是回想起小光说过的将军的出身，恐怕将军对断绝了关系的养父有很多不满，亲情薄弱，很难感同身受，所以他选择主要还是以理服人。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">只不过说着说着还是念起了师父的好来，眼眶不由得有些发红。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋正要说什么回应，将军却先开口了：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你要如何才能相信我们没有捉你的师父？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">众人包括周深都吃了一惊，没想到今天将军这么好说话？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深心思电光般急转，回答道：“可以让我回我住处看一眼吗？说不定我师父有留下什么线索。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军挑眉，发现周深反应还挺快，“你不怀疑我们了？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“将军既然说没有，那肯定是没有的。将军是何等人，何须欺骗我一介草民，我相信将军。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋心里有一句xxx不知当讲不当讲。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">将军笑了，周深言下之意，就是不相信余棋，但相信他了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看到青年自满的笑容，周深又走神了一会儿。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“行，正好我今天有空，我带你去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">众人包括周深再次震惊，都看向将军，怀疑自己的耳朵。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不，不，不用了，我一个人——您派个人押着我去就行，我不会跑的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你相信我，我不相信你。”将军笑容满面地回答。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不是，这不是重点啊！这种随便找个侍卫都能干的活，不需要将军亲自出马啊！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“将军，”余棋试图提醒，“您今天接下来还要进宫监督皇上寿宴的防御备案……”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“懒得去了，让齐格代我去吧。腰牌等会儿给他送过去。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这……属下遵命。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">余棋有点头疼，他知道将军不爱进宫，不过这次找的借口也太随意了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">出乎周深意料之外，将军这次不骑马，改为坐马车出门。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而且虽然说是说不信任他，但并没有像上次那样用什么东西绑着他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深想，恐怕将军也清楚他跟刺客事件是没有关系的，只是可能因为黑河王子对他的重视，才不肯放他走。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">五月的帝都，正是满城风絮的季节。马车沿着杨柳飘飘的栾渠，由贵族们的深宅大院所在的东区向平民聚集的城西而去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">快要到最繁华的朱雀大桥时，周深忍不住往车窗外看去，在将军府里关了两三天，天天对着后院的几棵贵重的牡丹花，这桥上桥下人来熙往的景象好像都有点陌生了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你以前常来这里？”一直闭目养神的青年突然开口问道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你怎么知道？”周深随口回到。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">有个女子在桥下跪着，插着草标，似乎是卖身葬父，草席边围了几个公子哥在评头论足。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深眼神一黯，不忍再看。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年把他的神情看在眼里，说道：“因为这里你好像很熟。——你同情她？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我有什么资格同情她。大家都是一样的阶层罢了。只不过我是个男人，比她处境好一点。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你倒是看得清。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我看得清有什么用。”周深抬头看向青年，“掌权的人看得清才有用。现在门阀贵族当道，朝政腐败，朱门酒肉臭，路有冻死骨。别看这繁荣景象，表面金玉堂皇，内里皆是败絮。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年挑眉：“你是在说我大梁皇帝昏庸吗？你还真不怕死。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深自知失言，奇怪自己为什么在这个人面前总是忘记彼此身份悬殊，不由自主就说得太多。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“请将军饶命。”他垂下眼不敢看对方。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看周深懊恼嘟嘴的样子，跟个三岁小孩没两样，青年觉得他莫名有点可爱。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这番话你是听谁说的？萧瑾光吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁是萧瑾光？”周深莫名问道。这是他自己想到的啊？啊，是了，在将军心里他大概只是个当过医馆学徒的小p孩。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">虽然他外表的确看着比实际年龄小很多，但是他也强调过自己是成年的大人了啊……</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年表情有点古怪：“你不知道黑河王子的名字？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">呃，原来萧瑾光就是小光……</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我连他是王子都不知道啊……你忘记了，我还把你当成是他呢……”周深越说越小声，往事不堪回首啊。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你是怎么认识他的？”青年好整以暇地往后靠在椅背上，看着他就像看着一只有趣的小动物。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深噎住了，这个口供还没跟小光串好，也不知道余棋查到多少了。但是小光也说过，将军府的军方眼线一时应该还没有那么深入到秦楼楚馆，蝶姬的事情应该还没有被发现吧，老天保佑！</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我为了赚钱给师父治病到处找活干，在天香楼里当过跑腿的，王子微服私访去天香楼画舫喝茶的时候，刚好是我伺候他，就认识了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">撒谎就是要真假参半才不容易被识穿。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不过这很难说明为什么一个王子会看上他一个青楼跑腿的，要跟他结识。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他看上你什么了？”果然，青年问了这个问题。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深觉得脸上有点发烧，连耳朵都发红了，视线左右游移，努力想这要怎么才能圆。难道要说是自己主动攀附上去的？但是一来他不像是这样的人，二来王子身边攀附的人多了，有才的有貌的什么样的都有，怎么就对他特别了？</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">其实这个问题他也想问。想了一会儿，他决定实话实说：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“因为我会唱小曲儿，他比较爱听吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年失笑：“他又不是没听过宫里专门找来唱戏的，这天香楼的头牌都不一定有那水平，你是使了什么迷魂术？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我不知道，你得问他。”周深觉得有被冒犯到。虽然他觉得青年应该只是在开玩笑，但是在他心里，别人开这样的玩笑可以，青年不可以。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这很奇怪，原因他也不敢深思。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年有种想摸摸他的头的冲动，但他抑制住了。跟周深一样，他也觉得自己的想法很奇怪。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你唱两句来听听？”说不定他真的唱得很好？青年给自己台阶下。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这两天吃太多药，嗓子哑了。”周深还在赌气。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你吃的药都是去火的，怎么会哑。”逗他太好玩了，青年有点上瘾。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这人不是一直没回府吗，怎么知道自己吃的什么药？不过懒得问了，周深回答：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好，是你要听的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年期待地点头。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深坐正了身子，端起手来，还挺有模有样的，一本正经开口唱到：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“土鸡蛋 土鸡蛋，猜猜猜猜强，土鸡蛋 土鸡蛋，各的各的各的狂！”声音非常嘹亮，中气十足，土得理直气壮。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年瞪大了眼睛，马车内一片寂静。连车外的马夫听到都差点把马鞭扔了，怀疑自己的耳朵。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">然后车内爆出一阵大笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深起初唱完还绷着脸，看青年笑得开怀，自己不知为何也不好意思地跟着笑了。这是他第一次看到青年大笑，还挺好看的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“厉害，果然厉害！”青年好不容易笑完了，“你是个人才！”他看着周深，突然又道：</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你笑起来很好看，你应该多笑。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深惊讶地看着青年，青年意识到自己说了什么，两人同时迅速别开了视线。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深觉得自己的心跳声有点大。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他想起来，这可能也是青年第一次看到自己笑。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">毕竟遇到他之后，自己一直挺倒霉的，都笑不出来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">想到这里，他又愤愤不平了起来，多想点青年的坏处，把心跳和脸上的烧压下去了。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">马车在城西的一个小医馆前停下，周深正准备下车，青年拦住了他道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“进去后你别说我是谁。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深问：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那我怎么称呼你？”如果还是叫将军的话肯定暴露啊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“叫个化名吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深哽住了，蔷薇将军本名叫什么来着？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">青年看他的表情，哂然到：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“萧谨恭。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深恍然大悟，点头道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好，那我叫你小恭吧。”按照萧瑾光等于小光的叫法，周深就这么愉快地决定了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这次轮到青年被噎住了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这小孩，还真自来熟啊！青年——萧谨恭抽搐着嘴角和周深一起下车，走进了医馆。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">医馆门口果然站着余棋的手下，都穿着便装。见到将军，惊讶之余不由自主立正准备行礼，被萧谨恭挥手阻止了。两人进入到医馆接客的门厅，周深跟掌柜和伙计们打过招呼，问了师父的去向，众人果然都不知情，还问他是不是惹了什么祸事，说最近有人一直在查探他，还告诉他门口有形迹可疑的人在守着。周深尴尬地看了眼身边的萧谨恭，安慰大家说没事，打马虎眼混过去了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">本来他并不想带萧谨恭回自己住的小院的，怕他那比常人敏锐得多的眼睛会发现什么，但是在门厅处继续逗留下去又怕连累众人，只好硬着头皮带萧谨恭离开门厅，走进医馆深处，穿过一排看病诊治用的房间后，从一个小门出去，来到医馆后面一个带着平房的小院落。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">医馆正式登记的医师收入都还不错，都有自己的住处，只有周深和他师父是从边境讨生活来到帝都的游医，掌柜看他们在帝都无依无靠，临时把后院给护工们住的平房划了一间给他们落脚。还好医馆的老板也仁慈不爱管这些琐事，周深个性又很讨人喜欢，大家就由得他们一直住这里了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两人进了周深和师父同住的房间，周深开始查看房中各处摆设是否有异样，看有没有师父留下的信息，萧谨恭就跟在他后面四处看看。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">这房间虽不大但很干净，外间有书桌书架，文房四宝俱全，墙上还贴了字画，里间有两张卧榻，被子叠得整整齐齐，角落里还绣了个深字，窗台上摆着盆墨兰，到处飘着一股药香。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萧谨恭看着书架上的书，随手拿了几本翻开，心中暗暗惊讶。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他本来没怎么怀疑过周深，不过是来散散心逗逗趣，但是看了书的封面和内容，却不由得心生疑虑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你师父好像不怎么爱看医书？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深停下手，回头发现萧谨恭手里拿着一本史书，不禁挠头道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“他发病的时候躺床上无聊嘛，又不是多么爱自己本职工作的人，就爱买些闲书看看。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这些书不容易买到吧？”萧谨恭又翻开另一本书。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深看了看书的封皮，开始觉得头大，那是一本恭国的兵书，看上去已经翻看得很旧了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哈哈，有些书比我年纪还大，我就不清楚了。”他打哈哈道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萧谨恭挑眉道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这本书可不老，我记得就是前几年出的，把恭国的兵法分析得很透彻，在恭国可是禁书啊。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深嘴角抽搐，“你这不是比我清楚嘛。看来你钻研过了，怪不得能打败恭国。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萧瑾光盯着他问道：“你是恭国人？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深倒吸了一口凉气，想了想，回答道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你看我口音像吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“倒是不像，但口音可以改的。”萧瑾光审视着他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深直视他：“没错，口音可以改，很多东西都可以改。我亲生父母应该是恭国人，我来大梁帝都之前也一直跟随师父住在恭国的边境，但我师父是多年前从大梁移居恭国的，他抚养我长大，教我读书识字，我的口音也跟着他变成了大梁口音。他还教导我众生平等，不应该用出身来评判一个人。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你师父倒是挺会说大道理。”萧谨恭冷笑道，“我带兵打败了恭国，你不恨我吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深开始头疼了，这人是哪壶不开提哪壶，就爱自己找不痛快吗？</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“您对恭国的人民来说就是从天而降的战神，来解救我们恭国子民于水火中的。现在恭国与大梁友好通商，边境一片繁荣，我们哪会恨您，感激您还来不及。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说真话。”萧谨恭不为所动。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深收敛了脸上狗腿的笑容，无奈地道：“这也不完全是假话。起码一部分被洗脑的人是这么想的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯？”萧谨恭脸上的表情危险起来了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深咽了一下口水，看着窗外的修竹，正色道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我已经离开恭国一段时间了，边境现在什么情况，你身为梁国大将，应该比我清楚。两国缔结和平条约自由通商，让一些边陲小镇变成通商重镇，也让边防名存实亡，减轻了兵役重负，大家生活确实比以前好了，这事我也有耳闻。虽然代价惨重，但那是恭国主动发起的战争，技不如人也该愿赌服输。只是苦了士兵和家眷们。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深转头看着萧谨恭道：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你当年用最快的速度反攻恭国直逼首府，就是为了用最小的损失结束战争吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你懂的倒是不少。”萧谨恭皱眉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深心虚道：“我看书上这么写的嘛。而且我听说你军队纪律严明，不杀降者也不爱祸害百姓，所以恭国大贵族们才投降得这么快。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“那是他们识趣，知道这是最好的选择。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是是是。您料事如神，对各国贵族们的小心思都了如指掌，运筹帷幄。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萧瑾恭瞪了他一眼，道：“我怎么觉得你话里有话？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“草民冤枉！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你平时看的都是什么书？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“也都是些闲书而已。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萧谨恭表示呵呵，信他才有鬼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深和师父的住处余棋的手下已经翻过一个底朝天，周深自己再找也找不到什么线索，只好和萧谨恭回到医馆前厅，正准备离开，却被人喊住，原来是从外面回来不久的周深好友高栋。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“深深你这两天到底去哪里了，到处找你找不到！”高栋上来就抱住他揉了几把头毛，对他的担心溢于言表。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深很感动并使劲挣扎出来，拔下他的手解救了自己的发型：</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我没事，就是找到了新的活儿，包吃住的。对了，你知道我师父去哪里了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“就是不知道啊！还以为你们要卷款逃跑了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“胡说，我要卷款逃跑还用等到今天？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“因为你之前没骗够钱？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说得好像你有钱给我骗似的。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“比你有钱就行。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深感到很扎心：“是是是，小心我不但骗财还骗色。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哇，真的吗？”高栋心心眼。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深邪魅一笑：“你猜。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这位是谁？”高栋终于发现旁边有个莫名充满冰冷气场的人。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“小恭，我新同僚。你快回去干你的活吧。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我跟你说，你可别欺负他，他在这里有人罩的。”高栋丝毫不畏惧萧谨恭的气场，两人身高也差不多，在周深头顶视线碰撞，快要擦出火花。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深连忙推走高栋，不然他可能不知道自己是怎么死的。“好了好了，他不会欺负我的，乖。掌柜叫你呢！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">并回头跟萧谨恭说：“他脑子缺根筋，别跟他一般见识。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">萧谨恭看了周深一眼，没有搭理，转身出门，门外的下属连忙去通知车夫把马车从停车的地方驶过来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">周深趁着他不注意的时候，从袖子里掏出刚才高栋塞给他的纸条，遮掩着看了一眼，正要塞进嘴里吞掉，看到萧谨恭回头看他，只能把纸条塞回袖套里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>